


Rosario + Vampire: Breaking Point

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Tsukune married Moka after graduation, taking her last name at her request. Not long after their first child, Yusuke, is born. They soon learn that he can produce an abnormal amount of Yoki and bears strength unusual for a vampire, requiring that his full strength be sealed via a cross-like tattoo on his left arm. His body can only take so much stress before the mark is unable to contain his full strength. What could be more stressful than Yokai Academy allowing human transfer students this year, one of which is a member of the Van Helsing family? When everyone in school has a bone to pick with her it becomes Yusuke's duty to make sure the Monster Human Peace Treaty isn't violated.





	Rosario + Vampire: Breaking Point

“The power within him can be suppressed, but be warned. His body can only take so much stress before his true power will begin seeping to the surface. This wrist watch can not only tell time, but measure the amount of stress his body is under. All he needs to do is push this green button to make it switch back and forth.”

Bats were chirping as teenage Yusuke Akashiya arrived at Yokai Academy. He’d tied his shoulder-length silver hair that gradients to reddish brown at his bangs into a ponytail. On his right wrist was what looked to be a regular watch. Unlike others his age, it was almost impossible to detect his presence via Yoki. This has led to him startling adults in the past. While his true strength is sealed his eyes are blue for some reason. Yusuke isn’t very alert in the mornings, which makes his choice of the Day Course seem odd. 

This would also be the first year that Yokai Academy would allow human transfer students, so he’d need to be sure no one makes him bite them “for science”. He’d arrived much earlier than everyone else due to being weak in the mornings so he’d arrive on time. His sluggish walking was proof that he’s roughly 50% awake if that.

“Yuuuuusukeeeeee! Caaaaaaatch meeeeeeee!” a voice cried making him slowly turn around to be smothered by dive bombing breasts before falling over.

The dark-skinned blonde girl that’d crashed into him was Maaki Sanada, a succubus with abnormally small wings causing her to have lower stamina than others of her race when flying. She’s known Yusuke since middle school and relies on him since he doesn’t judge her based on her wing size. Maaki shares Yusuke’s morning weakness, but that’s because she’s a little lazy. She took the Day Course just so she could hang out with him between classes.

“You saved me, Yusuke… I’d have crashed into a tree or something if you hadn’t been here.” Maaki giggled.

“Good morning Maaki…” he spoke muffled by her breasts.

“Don’t talk with your face between my boobs, it tickles!” she cried blushing as she sat up hiding them with her arms.

“Heavy as always…” he stated with a slight nosebleed.

“You’re supposed to compliment how soft my guns are!” she scolded him looking hurt.

_ Progress to Breaking Point: 5% _

Maaki is unaware of Yusuke’s sealed powers, and Yusuke is too dense to realize she’s in love with him. Once at the school yard they looked for their class assignments.

“Sanada… Sanada… there I am, I’m in 1-D.” Maaki smiled reading the board.

“Is that so?” Yusuke yawned.

“Come on, focus!” she pouted.

“Can I focus on getting a little more sleep?” he asked while trying not to nod off.

“No! Which class are you in?!” she barked looking to the board again.

She looked and looked eventually finding his name at “Advanced Courses”. A wave of sadness washed over her as she sank to her knees. Despite how slow he is in the mornings, Yusuke has always excelled academically. This time he excelled enough to be in a class of his own with only four other people, meaning he scored in the top five of the board during exams. That meant she’d really only be seeing him during lunch and between classes.

“I wonder who my homeroom teacher will be…” Yusuke questioned.

“At least be a little sad that we won’t be in the same class!” she barked angrily.

Yusuke made his way to Advanced Courses on the third floor and a chair slammed into him startling the two girls inside. The two immediately began berating each other blaming one for dodging and the other for throwing the chair in the first place. Yusuke blinked a few times before pulling himself to his feet.

_ Progress to Breaking Point: 15% _

“Can’t you wait until after classes to start throwing chairs…?” Yusuke asked the two.

“He’s a vampire!” the brunette girl squeaked in horror.

“We’re so sorry, please don’t splatter us on the wall!” the raven-haired girl begged getting on her knees bowing.

“Splatter you on the wall…? What do I look like, a slasher flick killer…?” he questioned looking confused.

“Wait, I remember you… you’re the guy who fell asleep at the start of the entrance exam and finished with two minutes left! How’d you get into the Advanced Course?!” the brunette girl gasped.

“By getting top of the board. Perfect score plus extra credit essay.” Yusuke answered making both girls petrify in shock.

“ _ This lazy guy is Yusuke Akashiya…? Son of THE Moka Akashiya…? Said to be just as strong if not stronger than her…? Unreal… _ ” both girls thought simultaneously.

“I know I’m not what everyone expects when they think of who my parents are. I’m just a teen like anyone else here.” Yusuke smiled.

“Except that you’re a vampire, an S Rank monster.” both girls stated.

“You make it sound like I’m going to go starting fights.” Yusuke sighed.

“Akashiyaaaaaaaa! You bastard how dare you score higher than meeeeeeee?! I deserve to be #1 more than youuuuu!” a voice howled from down the hall.

“I’m going to end one before it can begin though.” Yusuke smiled pleasantly before roundhouse kicking a raven-haired boy as he leapt through the doorway sending him flying back down the hall spooking the girls

“Who… was that…?” the raven-haired girl asked nervously.

“Zabuza Morioka, a werewolf, and my self-proclaimed rival. I honestly don’t know why he’s so obsessed with me.” Yusuke answered as he did some leg stretches.

“I’m going to prove werewolves are superiooooooooooor!” Zabuza roared while charging only to be delivered another roundhouse kick.

“He’s persistent.” the brunette stated.

“You have no idea.” Yusuke sighed.

Yusuke then proceeded to make a returning ball out of Zabuza for a grand total ten minutes before Zabuza finally ran out of steam breathing heavy as he walked to the classroom. His face was covered in bruises and red marks from Yusuke’s foot connecting with him. 

“Now be civilized. It’s high school now, so stop acting like a grade school bully.” Yusuke ordered with a serious look.

“I understand…” he mumbled through the swelling.

“Looks like kicking Morioka-san repeatedly got the sleepiness out of him.” the raven-haired girl observed.

“It’s not that. I just get a headache whenever this guy tries to fight with me.” Yusuke told them.

_ Progress to Breaking Point: 30% _

Soon the other students began showing up along with the teachers. With four of the five “elites” shown up, all that was left was for the last to show up. Class time soon came and a muscular tan-skinned man with long braided blue hair entered wearing a tracksuit.

“Good morning. I’m Mr. Toshinori and I’ll be your Advanced Courses Instructor. Before we introduce Elite #5 I’ll be taking roll of you four. Satsuki Mayoi, Lamia.” he spoke while looking at a student roster.

“Present.” the raven-haired girl spoke up.

“Kikyo Kekkosen, Mermaid.” 

“Here.” the brunette smiled raising her hand.

“Zabuza Morioka.”

“Yo.” he answered attempting to look cool through his injuries

“Go see the nurse.” Toshinori ordered.

“Right away sir...” Zabuza whimpered before leaving the classroom.

“Yusuke Akashiya.”

“Here.” he answered with a slight yawn.

“Then without further ado, since this is the first co-species year, welcome one of our human transfer students who scored #2 on the entrance exam. Come on in and introduce yourself.” Toshinori smiled looking to the door.

The girl student who entered had blood red twin braids that went down to her breasts, glasses, and freckles bridging over her nose. She looked to be slightly shorter than most of the girls at Yokai Academy. Her expression looked worried more than anything.

“I-It’s nice to be here. My name is Viktoria Van Helsing.” she introduced herself making all three students petrify in shock.

“ _ Did she say… Van Helsing…? As in the Monster Hunting Family Van Helsing…? They’ve been after the Shuzen family for generations... _ ”

“I know my family name may have alarmed you, and I do have some training, but I’ve no intention of breaking the Monster Human Peace Treaty. My family business itself is moot due to the treaty.” Viktoria told them.

“You carry an Anti-Monster Weapon even after saying that…?” Yusuke asked making Satsuki and Kikyo freeze in shock.

“You have sharp senses, but I carry it for self-defense, nothing more. The staff and headmaster know of its existence as well. Just as there are humans anti-treaty there are also monsters who are anti-treaty.” Viktoria answered presenting a pitch black handle with a small dagger tip.

“That doesn’t look too dangerous…” Satsuki commented.

“Mr. Toshinori, if I may?” she requested.

“So long as it isn’t used on the students.” he answered.

Viktoria then swung her arm as if the weapon were a whip and the blade tip then launched out with a pure silver chord acting as the tongue snapping several desks in half to their shock. The weapon then quickly retracted to being inside the handle.

“This is the Anti-Vampire Weapon Silver Tongue. It works extremely well on other monsters as well due to receiving a divine blessing. I will only use it as a last resort.” Viktoria explained.

“ _ I doubt the whip alone snapped those desks… she’s deceptively strong for a human… _ ”

Class began and Viktoria sat next to Yusuke almost on purpose it seemed. Due to his nose as a vampire, he was able to smell the blood in her veins. It was a scent that almost clogged his thoughts a few times, which meant she had to be a virgin as they tend to give off a very powerful smell. Was it a form of taunting? She smelled almost mouth-watering, which meant she was very diligent about her personal health. He could have swore that he could hear her heartbeat a few times. His only relief was during lunch where he got an XL Tomato Juice and chugged it to try to kill the desire to bite her.

_ Progress to Breaking Point: 65% _

“I’ve just… got to hold out… until after classes…” he pep talked himself while trying to calm down.

He managed to get through the rest of the day without incident, but overheard something in the hall. He immediately snuck back to try and listen in.

“The elite human girl? No one’s gonna care if there’s one less Van Helsing in the world. Kirie left a fake love letter in her locker to meet at the lake. She’s gonna take care of her there.” an elf girl snickered to a cyclops girl.

“I had several relatives killed by the Van Helsings. Good riddance.” the cyclops girl sighed.

_ Progress to Breaking Point: 80% -WARNING!!!- _

Yusuke ran as fast as he could spotting Viktoria at the lake behind the school. He was just in time as an azure blue Sea Wyvern burst from the water roaring viciously. Using his speed to his advantage he tackled her out of the way of a high-pressure water blast leaving a soaked crater where she was standing.

**_Bite-Sized Monster Dictionary - Sea Wyvern: A subspecies of dragon sibling to the Wyvern, but are adapted to swimming in fresh and saltwater settings. Incapable of fire breathing, they instead ingest water and can then regurgitate it as scalding water beams or pressurized water shots that can pierce the thickest of tank armor in one hit. They are by far more intelligent than the normal Wyvern, capable of trickery such as making a thick fog from their exhaled breath. In terms of raw power they are weaker due to limited mobility on land. It’s theorized that they are the source of 9/10 Nessie sightings, adoring the publicity._ **

“You’re protecting a Van Helsing?!” the Sea Dragon hissed in a girl’s voice.

“I’m preventing a treaty violation. The past is the past.” Yusuke scowled.

“Surely the Van Helsings have killed some of your family too?! They aimed directly at wiping out the Shuzen line! Doesn’t that infuriate you?! Don’t you want to kill her and her relatives?!” the Sea Dragon roared in frustration.

“All vengeance accomplishes is a cycle of bloodshed.” Yusuke retorted angering her.

She then began firing blast after blast at him knocking down trees and destroying some of the landscape. When she went to refill her water supply he took the chance to leap forward and roundhouse kick her jaw making her hiss loudly thrashing about hitting him with her tail sending him through the trees.

“Akashiya!” Viktoriya gasped when all of a sudden a bloodthirsty aura began to fill the area.

_ Progress to Breaking Point:  _ **_99.2_ ** _ % -DANGER!!!- _

“I’ll give you one more warning… stand down now…” Yusuke growled as he walked back toward the lake with his uniform shirt torn up showing bloody injuries underneath.

“Or what?!” the sea wyvern hissed furiously.

_ Progress to Breaking Point:  _ **_99.7_ ** _ % - _ **_HE’S GONNA BLOW!!!_ ** _ - _

“I can’t be held responsible for my actions…” he glared as his eyes slowly became blood red and his watch began beeping rapidly.

“You can’t beat me! I’m in my natural habitat!” the sea wyvern screamed blasting a massive burst of water at him that connected, but he didn’t move at all.

“ _ WHAT???!!! I’M USING FULL POWER!!! _ ”

_ Progress to Breaking Point:  _ **_100% -BREACH!!!-_ **

When the beam subsided Yusuke’s hair was now full silver and his fangs were more prominent. He then tore off his shirt revealing his left arm from his wrist up to his pectoral was covered in black tattoos of some kind along with his chiseled figure. Sea Wyvern tried to blast him again but he vanished as if he weren’t there to begin with. She felt insatiable bloodlust coming from the left but it was already too late to react. He slammed a roundhouse kick into her jaw taking her out of the water and 90 feet into the air losing numerous teeth. She came down hard crashing into the trees. A blood red aura was radiating off of Yusuke as he grew wings to return to the bank retracting them quickly after. 

“I could have taken care of her myself, Akashiya.” Viktoriya went to reprimand him when he grabbed her shoulders.

“Van Helsing… you’re a virgin aren’t you…?” he asked in a low tone with eyes hungry for blood.

“ _ What is this air…? I feel like he’s about to kill me… _ ”

“I want blood because of you...” Yusuke growled.

“You can’t have any!” she cried trying to knock him back, but he didn’t budge an inch making her gasp in fear.

“This should teach you… never tease a vampire with virgin blood…” he snarled before biting her neck making her scream.

She struggled and struggled, but it seemed to be no good. Her strength left her in minutes and soon she was limp in his embrace prisoner to his fangs impaling her neck. When at last he pulled back Viktoria fell to her knees unable to utter a single word staring up at the vampire before her. His scornful gaze burned into her mind before she lost consciousness.

“You snapped on your first day? At least it was for a good reason this time…”

“He bit her without consent though. That could be a problem given the already mine filled relationship between our families.”

“From what he told me she was taunting him knowing full well that he can smell her virgin blood.”

When Viktoria came to she was in a bed at the academy’s infirmary. Sitting up a sharp pang shot through her neck making her hold where she was bitten to find her neck wrapped in bandages. Night had already fallen, which meant the night course was in session. Standing in a corner of the room was a muscular woman dressed in dark brown boots, black leather pants, a dark brown corset, a blood red blouse, black gloves, and an arrow brim hat.

“Mother…” Viktoria gasped.

“How was it? Your first time having your blood drunk by a vampire?” Mrs. Van Helsing asked.

“Painful… like my life force itself was being drained…” she answered.

“Remember that fear for your life. If you forget it you may become a Thrall, one who desires to be bitten and relishes in the act of being a drink for their vampiric master.” Mrs. Van Helsing warned her.

“I refuse to fall to that fate.” Viktoria snarled gripping the bed sheets.

“You must be more careful about who you taunt with your blood. Our line is hated by all monsters, lest you forget. If we are to let bygones be bygones in this era you shouldn’t play with a time bomb.” she warned further.

“What happened to that Sea Wyvern?” Viktoria asked her.

“She was given proper medical attention for her injuries and then suspended for two weeks for her actions. Akashiya was reprimanded for drinking your blood without consent but otherwise is receiving no further disciplinary action as he acted to ensure your safety.” Mrs. Van Helsing answered.

“Have him bite me again, I want him to be punished.” Viktoria demanded.

“What happened to not wanting to be a thrall...?” her mother questioned.

In the Akashiya household Yusuke had finished taking a shower when Moka stepped forward looking displeased. This meant a lecture was incoming, or a kick, but sometimes it’s both.

“About how hard do you think you kicked that girl?” Moka asked him.

“Hah?”

“My familiar showed me that she cleared the lake and was beached when she landed. The paramedics had trouble waking her up too.” Moka told him.

“I wasn’t thinking about how hard… so I probably put my full power into the kick…?” he told her while trying to remember what happened.

“You need to be mindful of your full power. Once your limiter can’t take anymore your maximum strength threshold dramatically increases along with your maximum Yoki output. If you aren’t careful you could kill someone, and that will be a waterfall of negative events neither me or your father can protect you from.” Moka lectured.

“It’s not like I can actually control my full strength, but I’ll try to be better so that doesn’t happen.” he nodded before walking off.

Moka then immediately began tearing up and fled to her bedroom where she tackled Tsukune onto the bed. She started squeezing him as she started to cry.

“That was so hard to do! It took everything I had not to praise his form! That kick was flawless! Just like I taught him! Why’d I have to scold him instead?!” Moka sobbed.

“He needs to know that he used too much force. No matter how perfect his kicks are we need to make sure he respects the law.” Tsukune comforted her while running his hand through her hair.

“His sisters can barely get their kicks to land… their forms are sloppy too...” Moka continued to vent.

“Well they only just began training. You can’t expect them to be instant masters at it.” Tsukune continued to comfort her.

“They keep complaining that it’s too hard too…” she sobbed.

“Why not have Yusuke show them that it’s doable? He went through the same training they are now, so that means he’d be showing off the results of it.” Tsukune suggested.

“You’re right. He can be a pillar of what their training can accomplish, motivating them to keep trying. It should work especially well since the two idolize him.” Moka smiled through her tears.

Late night came around and Moka was in their home’s training dojo overseeing her two daughters. The older daughter is Akasha Akashiya, seven, who has long pink hair. The younger is Mione Akashiya, six, who has dark brown hair. Both were wearing black singlets with black fighting gloves and sneakers. The two were catching their breath after a brief spar looking worn out.

“Once your break is up you’re going to try roundhouse kicks again.” Moka told them.

“Whaaaaat? They’re too hard…” Akasha whined.

“There’s no waaaaaay…” Mione added.

“You won’t be thinking that way for long. I asked your brother to come show you how it’s done.” Moka smirked as Yusuke entered the dojo wearing only sweatpants.

“Big bro!” both cheered popping to their feet to run and cling to his waist.

“You two are making things hard on mom, huh?” Yusuke smiled as he lifted them onto his shoulders.

“Tell her, we can’t do a roundhouse like she can!” Akasha whined.

“They’re a myth!” Mione nodded.

“Oh are they?” Yusuke asked as he set them down to approach one of the hanging sandbags.

He then delivered a roundhouse kick to the sandbag taking it off the hook flying across the dojo slamming against the wall making their jaws drop. Yusuke then proceeded to kick three more sandbags off their hooks making them stare in awe.

“Excellent form, Yusuke. See girls? With enough training and practice you’ll be able to deliver devastating blows like that too. If your brother can do it then surely you can too right?” Moka beamed proudly.

“Nope!” both girls answered with big smiles on their faces.

“Akasha. Mione. If you two don’t think you can do it then you’ll definitely lose to those boys who keep teasing you in class at your sports festival.” Yusuke told them making the two become visibly angry.

“We’ll practice till we drop!” both girls roared before angrily taking to the still hanging sandbags.

“Honestly, those two listen to you more than me…” Moka sighed.

“It’s about motivation. You can’t just have them train for the sake of training. They’ll burn out.” Yusuke told her.

“About what I said earlier. I know you can’t actually control it. I’m just scared that something irreversible might happen.” Moka sighed.

“I’ve decided something thanks to today’s events. I’m going to make sure no one can kill Viktoria Van Helsing.” Yusuke stated with a serious expression.


End file.
